1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a control circuit module, and more particularly to a control circuit module is applied to a power factor corrector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology and economy, the demand of switch converters is increased. In recent years, most of electronic devices and power converters thereof will be developed toward the trend of light-weight, thin, small in size. Accordingly, the switching power converter will gradually replace the conventional linear converter to become a mainstream power converter due to smaller size, lighter weight, higher efficiency, and better quality of the switching power converter.
The power factor corrector can be operated in a continuous conduction mode (CCM), a discontinuous conduction mode (DCM), and a boundary conduction mode (BCM) according to the required applications.
In general, the high-switching losses are increased to reduce system efficiency when the inductor current of the PFC is operated under the BCM.